


Dandelion

by Huntraa2139



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't understand feelings, Cas is completely oblivious, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea how to do tags, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Smut, two part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntraa2139/pseuds/Huntraa2139
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post by canoncanoff.Imagine that you loved a dandelion.Such a small and fragile existence that blooms bright in the summer sun before blowing away in the autumn breeze. To many it is common, as numerous as the blades of grass that it grows among but is vital to the bees that drink the sweet nectar.For that must be how it feels for an angel to love a human.





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a tumblr post I came across that spoke to me.  
> It's not perfect, since I'm a little rusty, but I wanted this to be something genuine and it kind of flowed out of me. 
> 
> As you know, I don't own supernatural or any of the characters therein.  
> I can only claim the reader. 
> 
> And please, feel free to leave constructive criticism. Like I said, I'm a little rusty to writing, been out of the game too long. 
> 
> This will most likely be a two part story, and will contain smut so if you don't like graphic depictions of angel on female human sex, then perhaps turn away now.

Imagine being in love with a dandelion.  
Such a small and fragile existence that blooms bright in the summer sun before blowing away in the autumn breeze. To many it is common, as numerous as the blades of grass that it grows among but is vital to the bees that drink the sweet nectar.  
Imagine that tiny yellow dandelion nestled in your hand, plucked but still alive, if only for a short time and imagine loving it more than anything else in creation, more than family, more than friends, more than even yourself. You know that that tiny beautiful flower doesn’t have long for the world, could just as easily be crushed in the palm of your hand, but wanting to protect it for that short period of time.  
It is hard to believe that this tiny dandelion is what catches your eye, especially in a great garden of beautiful and fragile flowers but it is the one you are attached to, the one you wish to give your existence to.  
To this tiny plant you are a giant with incredible strength and surprising gentleness. You hold it gingerly, your fingers lightly caging it in a protective grasp that is designed to hold it without crushing. To this dandelion you are powerful and move among the blades of grass in ways that it cannot understand and are unfathomable in your intensity.  
Imagine being afraid of losing this flower.  
Imagine knowing that some day you will have to watch that tiny flower wilt in your hand, someday that bright yellow will fade to white and blow away and someday you will be alone once more.  
That is what it is like for an angel to love a human.  
In the great garden of life, Castiel had chosen one human above all others to love. Sure, he loved Dean and Sam but not in the same way that he loved his dandelion. She was grace, and beauty and so fragile compared to the might of heaven, but she was fierce, standing tall against the storms that raged around her. It wasn’t the first time that he was awed by his father’s creations, but it was the first time that he saw a human as something more. He watched her now from across the main room of the bunker, a head of riotous black curls obscuring his view of her face as she spoke softly to Sam, the sound of her laughter reaching his ears. Her hands gestured as she spoke, rings catching the light, nails trimmed and polished in black, and a single black corded bracelet with four black beads wrapped around her wrist. He memorized this, her tapered fingers pushing several strands of hair behind her ear and revealing the side of her face. He wished that she would turn towards him, that she was talking to him but didn’t want to disturb whatever conversation that they were having. He imagined her sparkling gray eyes, the edges wrinkling as she smiled brightly up at him, imagined the curve of her full lips, even imagined her bottom lip trapped between perfect white teeth. She didn’t know how he felt though, wasn’t sure how she would react to such a thing and so he was content to watch from afar and keep her safe.  
“Staring is generally considered impolite, dude.” Dean said from across the table, Sam’s laptop opened in front of him and blocked the view of his face.  
“I am not staring, I am thinking.” Cas responded.  
“You know, you could just go talk to her. She doesn’t bite unless I suppose you wanted her to.”  
“Why would I want her to bite me?” Cas asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.  
Dean let out a breath and made a small sound of amusement. “I dunno, Cas.”  
“I feel as though you are mocking me.”  
“Mocking? No. Teasing, maybe.”  
Cas turned to look at Dean and pulled a face that expressed his displeasure, well, at least he hoped that was the expression he was using. It was hard to emulate human emotion despite being able to feel it.  
“So, what’s with the stalker stare?”  
“I am merely thinking.”  
“Uh huh.” Dean stood from the table, raising an eyebrow. “Want a beer?”  
“No thank you.”  
Dean nodded and turned to the other two in the room. “Yo, Ella, Sam, want anything to eat? I’m making lunch.”  
Both turned to Dean, Cas watched as her face lit up. “I would love a sandwich!”  
Dean stood from his chair and made his way towards the kitchen, leaving Cas to further stew in his ever-circling thoughts and the other two to wonder at the angel’s reticence. He noticed in his periphery as Sam touched Ella’s shoulder and followed Dean out of the room, while Ella came over to sit across from him, her face etched with concern.  
“Hey.” She said softly, her voice washing over him. “You okay?”  
“I am fine.”  
“Convincing.” She smiled, full lips curving, revealing a mega watt smile that had dazzled many a man.  
“I don’t understand why everyone seems to think that I am not okay.”  
“You mean, besides the fact that you’ve been staring off into space for at least half an hour.”  
“I am thinking.”  
“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”  
“The complexity of my father’s creations.”  
Ella let out a puff of air from her nose, her face scrunched in amusement although he wasn’t sure what she might have found funny about his response. “That’ll take you all day, sweetie.”  
“Probably.”  
“What brought this on?”  
He wasn’t sure how to answer that. He had been thinking about the same thing for some time now, didn’t really understand what drew him to her. It wasn’t beauty, he had seen many beautiful things and women, and while she was not the most beautiful, she had an air about her, a brightness that couldn’t be explained. It couldn’t be sexual attraction, although her form did seem to appeal to parts of his anatomy, that made him want to protect her.  
“I’m not sure.”  
She smiled warmly. “Anything I can help with?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Are you sure? I’m a pretty good listener.”  
Cas was beginning to feel uncomfortable again, his vessel’s heart rate picking up while the palms of his hands became slick with nervous sweat as she gazed at him, her eyes sparkling with softness and warmth. He had seen her make a lesser man come undone with a touch of her fingers and an openness while playacting as one of her many alter egos but this, her genuine expressions and body language, made him want to reach out to her.  
“Okay, by that expression, I’m guessing it’s something big. Lemme go make some tea and kick the boys out for a little bit and we’ll talk.”  
He watched her get up from the table, wanting to say something to her, wanting to stop her but hesitated and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and running long fingers through his short brown hair. The palms of his hands felt hot and damp as they brushed against his skin before hanging limp in front of him, his head hung low as he considered what he would say to her. This was difficult for him, there was no one word or phrase that he could think of that would describe the wealth of emotion he was feeling. It was still so new to him despite the years he had spent around Dean and Sam, and he had a lot of difficulty with attaching a name to each emotion he felt welling up. Granted, Sam and Dean weren’t the most educational when it came to expressing the more “delicate” emotions, as Dean put it. Good thing he had a little time to think things through.

POV Ella  
There was something going on with Cas, had been since he had returned from wherever he had been, and while he was physically fine, there was something in his demeanor that concerned her. The boys however, seemed to be unconcerned and would give Ella sly glances and would chuckle whenever she would bring it up to them. Currently, they were busying themselves in the kitchen, strangely not with the sandwich that Dean promised to make her, but instead seemed to be talking intensely to one another.  
“Something wrong?”  
Both seemed to freeze for a second before Dean turned with his signature placating smile and shrugged at her. “No, nothing.”  
She watched him, one eyebrow quirked, and her lips twisted in disbelief. His smirked melted away and he licked his lips, his eyes turning downcast in textbook deceptive body language.  
“Before you open your mouth and lie to me, Dean Winchester, I would remind you that I know where you sleep.”  
“Alright, alright.” Sam raised his hands as though to ease the situation. “So, we know something is wrong with Cas and we want to find out what, but he hasn’t been very receptive. We were thinking we’d take off for a little bit and pick up a hunt a few miles south of here.”  
“Is that your way of asking me to find out?”  
“Please, yes. I don’t do chick flick moments, and this has it written all over it.” Dean scoffed, leaning against the counter.  
“You’re lucky that you leaving was already part of my plan to get him to open up.”  
Both brothers looked surprised but relieved. “Alright, well we’ll head out then.”  
Ella rolled her eyes and crossed to the counter where she had set up an electric kettle, picking it to check the level before turning it on. The two scuffled for a moment before leaving the kitchen, preferably to gather their things and get out as fast as possible. While she waited for the water to boil, she thought about what she was going to say, how exactly she was going to get an angel of the lord to open up to her. He wasn’t the easiest to get to know, being as he was centuries, hell, millennia old and had seen humanity at its very creation. She felt inadequate standing next to him but also strangely safe, especially when he felt like being physically affectionate in his very awkward way. The image of him standing with the shadow of his wings cast on the wall behind him popped into her head, his face set in a grim expression, his body standing tall with shoulders squared and fists loosely held at his side. When he was out there, fighting the seemingly never-ending line of demon and beast, he was in his element as a holy purveyor of heaven’s wrath. Here, in the bunker, he seemed out of place. Too stoic, tense, and almost uncomfortable without an angel blade in his hand and a mission to complete.  
Pulling two cups from the cabinet above she began to prepare the tea, not sure if he would ever drink it, but glad to have something to wrap her hands around and fidget with if things got too uncomfortable. Ella wasn’t exactly sure what she was walking into but wanted to be prepared.  
‘Why is it that they never have a good stock of tea?’ She thought to herself as she searched the cabinets. ‘You’d think with Sam being a crunchy granola, that he would have at least something good.’  
“Do you require assistance?” A gravelly voice intoned from directly behind her.  
Ella jumped and flipped around, thankfully without the cups or tea in her hands. “Cas!”  
“I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
Ella gripped the edge of the counter, her fingers curling around the lip as she leaned heavily against it, looking up at the tall angel with astonished eyes. “No, it’s okay I just didn’t hear you come in.”  
“Dean says that I am too quiet for my own good.”  
As her heart rate began to slow and her breathing returned to a normal rhythm, she covertly looked at him through thick black lashes, taking in a full-length view of his trenchcoated form and caught a whiff of the man himself. He was an incredibly attractive man, lean and fit with sharp angular features balanced with soft full lips and deep blue eyes, even the short brown hair that seemed to be permanently styled to keep the strands from his forehead. The beauty of him was that he was completely unaware of how attractive he was, oblivious to the looks women gave him as they raked him with their eyes.  
“Well, he’s not wrong.” She turned away from him as he stepped back and went back to preparing the tea, trying to hide the flush of red that filled with her cheeks. “I’m almost done if you want to wait, I’ll be out in just a minute.”  
“I would like to talk in here. This room is… warm.”  
Warm? What did that mean? The heat was on and seemed to keep the bunker fairly temperate, and he was an angel for Christ sake, pardon the pun, did he even feel warmth? “Alright.”  
Ella selected two bags of tea from a container without looking at it and dropped them into the red ceramic cups before picking up the kettle filled with now boiling water. She poured a sizable amount into each cup and picked them up, crossing the kitchen to the small table before placing them back down. Cas watched her, his expression wary.  
“I didn’t know if you drank tea, but I figured it was a warm cup and that can be comforting all on its own.” Her hands shook as she spoke. “So, what did you want to talk about?”  
He turned away from her, biting his bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth in an uncharacteristically nervous act, his fists clenching loosely at his sides. “I’m not sure what I’m feeling.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve never felt this way before.” He turned to look at her once more, his eyes shining with sincerity. “And I have no idea how to describe it.”  
“Okay.”  
Ella turned back to the tea cup, sitting down at the small table and making a point of preparing her tea to be drinkable at her standards.  
“I feel… anxious.” He seemed hesitant, his words stiff.  
“That’s pretty descriptive.” She smiled, playing with tab and strings of the tea bag, gently rippling the liquid as she lifted it and dropped it back into the cup.  
“I’ve been anxious before, it feels nothing like this.”  
His tone turned to frustrated as he spoke, each word seemed to enhance his agitation, she looked up and caught him staring directly at her, his expression intense. Ella stood from the table, tea forgotten and stepped over to him, taking his hand in both of her much smaller ones, her fingers tracing over the callouses on the heel of his palm. “It’s alright. You’ve been through a lot in the last few years, it’s understandable that there are still a few things you don’t quite understand.”  
Cas looked at their hands, her tanned fingers gently brushing over the creases on each knuckle, her touch so feather light it felt more like static on his skin. “When you’re close to me, I feel…. Scared.”  
“Why do you feel scared? I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I know.” He breathed out. “I can feel my heart pounding inside my chest, can hear the blood rushing and feel every pore of my skin tightening when you’re close. My hands… they feel damp, and there are… parts…. Of me that feel odd.”  
Ella looked at him, her gray eyes wide, mouth opened slightly. “Oh… Cas… that’s not necessarily fear.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Dean told me that you’ve had sex before, don’t you remember what attraction felt like?”  
“Sex did not feel like this.”  
“I’m not talking about just sex, Cas. I’m talking about being attracted to someone. Butterflies in your stomach, sweaty palms, increased heart rate, they sound like your vessel is sexually attracted.” She blushed as she spoke, her hands stilling from her gentle touch.  
“Not my vessel. I believe that I am the one who is attracted.”  
“Oh.”  
Slowly, she pulled her hands away and smoothed them up the lapels of his pressed trench coat, her fingers gliding along his solid chest before they reached the collar where she lightly gripped them. “I am going to kiss you now.”  
Cas dipped forward as she pulled him down, her lips touching his softly. It was almost electric, the first zing as they kissed, both closing their eyes as they gave in the quiet moment. Ella raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck while his arms awkwardly came to wrap around her waist, she smiled against his lips and firmed her lips against his. In terms of first kisses, Ella was impressed that a veritable virgin could be so gentle, and while he was hesitant, probably from lack of knowledge, he was eager to continue. They pulled away for a moment, gazing at one another.  
“How do you feel now?”  
“That was extremely pleasant.”  
“Would you like to keep going?”  
“Yes.”  
Ella grinned and pulled him down again, raising onto her tiptoes as she gave him a more passionate kiss than before, her lips molding to his, her tongue slipping out to trace the seam of his. Her tanned fingers sunk into his hair, gripping the short strands as though to anchor him to her, or maybe to anchor herself to him. His hands remained at her waist, his fingers clenching every once in a while, as though he was surprised that she was there, in his arms. When he finally relaxed and opened his mouth to her tender prodding, she swept her tongue just inside the seam of his mouth, tasting what she could only describe as Castiel. He seemed to learn quickly and did the same, exploring her mouth carefully, carefully pushing in only to retreat when she tangled with his. He was the very epitome of carefully controlled passion, waiting to burst forth, and lord was she impatient to feel it unleashed, especially when hers was so close to the surface.  
On that thought, she gently bit his thick bottom lip, rolling the tender flesh between her teeth before sucking it into her mouth, as though to soothe the pain she may have caused. A soft groan trickled out between open mouthed kisses, his lips becoming more urgent as they pressed against her own. Castiel pulled her closer to his body so that her breasts were pressed to the lean muscle of his chest, his arms tightening around her, caging her body in his warmth before both came up for air. He looked down at the woman wrapped in his arms, her lips swollen and red from his kisses but her eyes sparkling with something he didn’t understand.  
“You are an excellent kisser.” She said with a small laugh. “But I would actually like to do a bit more than kissing if you don’t mind.”  
“You mean sex, I assume.”  
“If you’d like.”  
He seemed to consider what she said. “I don’t want you to think that all I want from you is sex.”  
She smirked. “I never thought for one minute that you were attempting to pick me up. If I must be blunt, I have feelings for you. Sexual ones, sure, you wouldn’t believe the amount of times I’ve pictured you without that trench coat, but I do have real feelings for you.”  
“You’ve pictured me without my trench coat? I’m wearing a suit underneath.”  
“Honey, I’ve even pictured you with only the trench coat on.”  
Cas didn’t really know what to do with that information and it showed on his rather clueless face. “Let’s just go back to my room, huh?”  
“Alright.”


End file.
